


A weekend morning

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: A glimpse to one of Kasumi and Arisa's mornings as girlfriends living together





	A weekend morning

A warm morning with the smell of coffee and sunlight greeting her as she gets out of the room.She lazily walks over to the kitchen from her bedroom, a familiar long brown hair in apron cooking her breakfast is the first thing she sees in the morning, wonderful. 

“Morning, starlight,” she said as she buries her face on the back of Kasumi's neck

“Good morning, sleepyhead! Sleep well?” 

“Thanks to a certain someone, I did yes” 

“Good to know, so can you get off me?” 

“No, I think I’ll stay here for a bit” 

As Arisa buried her face deeper into Kasumi’s neck she’s quickly engulfed by the familiar scent she loves so much, coupled with the smell of freshly grilled eggs the smell was so comfortable it put Arisa back to sleep. 

Kasumi giggled at her usually serious girlfriend, “I can’t cook like this you know,” 

Arisa only answered with wrapping her hands on Kasumi’s waist pulling her into a hug. 

Kasumi just rolled her eyes and kept on cooking her eggs all the while having a sleepy girlfriend doze off on her neck. After a few minutes she picked up a plate and started putting their breakfast in their respective plates. 

After she finished plating she pinches her girlfriends sides, “Wake up!” 

“GEH!?” 

Arisa jolts up awake and lets go of her grip from Kasumi, before she was able to say anything, a plate was suddenly shoved in front of her face, “Breakfast.” Kasumi said smiling from ear to ear as she handed Arisa her plate. 

Before Arisa could say anything about how she was woken up, she huffed and picked up her plate and went to the table. Kasumi gave out another small laugh on how fast her partner’s mood can change. 

The annoyance from earlier was replaced by a happy hum as her partner chewed on her favorite rolled egg breakfast. Learning the recipe from Arisa's grandma proved to be a really invaluable skill. 

“How is it, dear?” 

“I-it’s good,” Arisa said blushing.

“Why are you blushing darling?” Kasumi teased.

“Shut up sunshine, I’m not used to your nicknames yet,” Arisa replied while stuffing her face. Little did she know that her partner is also not used to her nicknames yet, proven by the light blush she has on her face. 

They ate in comfortable silence with Kasumi occasionally humming a tune and Arisa following along before telling Kasumi to finish her food before it gets cold. After they both finished eating, they dumped the plates into the sink. Just as Kasumi was about to wash the dishes Arisa grabs her by one of her hands, “The dishes can wait, right?” 

Kasumi knows well what Arisa means, and dries her hands before letting herself be dragged off to do god knows what Arisa wanted to do that day. It was cuddling. They went back into their bedroom and plopped on the bed. Arisa not letting go of Kasumi for even a second started to hug her the second they got back to bed. Honestly, she could be a real handful but that’s just part of her charm, Kasumi thought. 

“I know I’m being a handful, so just shut up before you say anything and spoil me” 

“Aye aye captain!” Kasumi said as she hugged Arisa back and ran her fingers through her hair. Kasumi could hear Arisa let out a happy noise. She continued for a good minute before she felt that Arisa had fallen back asleep. 

Kasumi giggled looking at her girlfriend sleep in her arms. It was already 11 in the morning and they were supposed to meet Rimi in her house at 1. Kasumi’s one brain cell is telling her to go wake up her girlfriend so they could both get ready, but she realized that she shared that one brain cell with Arisa and she’s fast asleep. With the warmth from the sun, a full belly and a pretty girl sleeping in her arms it’s enough to take Kasumi to sleep as she drifts off, hugging Arisa closer, ‘I’m sure we wouldn’t be late to meet Rimi today” was her last train of thought before she went to sleep.

\-------

3 hours later they both wake up to an angry Rimi on the side of their bed pouting and looking annoyed. Kasumi laughed it up while Arisa was furiously apologizing to Rimi about forgetting about their promise, ‘Guess we were late after all hehe.’


End file.
